When the G-girls take the G-boys out to Fridays..
by Kaitorin
Summary: Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally take out the five pilots to TGI Fridays to get revenage from last time's dinner. The Girls have a few tricks up their selves, but do Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have a few too? Or will Quatre stop them from do
1. Default Chapter

When the G-girls take the G-boys out to Fridays..  
  
Catherine aimed at a picture of Trowa with her knife. She threw, and it hit his ear.  
"OH I'M SOO SORRY!!" Catherine breaks into loud sobs, but quickly recouperates as her phone rings.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey Cathy!" The voice said.  
"Hey Hilde how's it doing?"   
"Hehe- I mean, I'm just fine!"  
"That laugh sounded evil.."  
"What laugh?"  
"You have a plan,don't you? What is it?"  
"I think we should take those five out to eat..  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"  
"No.."  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!"  
"Yeah, grrr.."  
"So what the heck gave you that idea?"   
"Oh, you'll love it!"   
  
Our beloved Gundam pilots sit fixedly at the TV screen in fear. "EWW!" They all said at once as a cook cut up a poor helpless chicken. (yes, it's dead)   
"How dare he!" Quatre yelled. Trowa gave a little sniff, and Heero stared at the TV. Duo bit his nails, and even Wufei felt sadness in his heart. Heero looked at all his fellow pilots.   
"You guys, it's just a stupid chicken! Don't get so emotional about it!" The other four glared at him baring their teeth. Heero pulled a pillow over his head and curled up in a ball. The four jumped on him beating the crap out of him.   
*Ring*   
  
They all paused, with Wufei about to bite Heero's arm, Duo clawing at his legs, Quatre about to pull out his hair, and Trowa's fist inches away from his stomach. Trowa picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Trowa asked.   
"Yes Catherine, I'm doing just fine.. yes I know.... Yes I do have clean underwear," Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei giggled.   
"Yes I got the cookies.... no, Duo ate them all," a loud shouting came from the phone, and Duo put his head down.   
"Catherine, are you calling because you want to check on me, or do you have something important to say..... What? ... ok .......... ok....... that's great.... ok .....bye Catherine," Trowa hung the phone up and sighed.   
"What did she have to say?" Duo asked sitting back on the couch.   
"Oh, just the usual. Oh, and they all are taking us out to dinner tonight," Trowa said.  
"WHAT?! They're taking us out AGAIN! It's all that woman's doing!" Wufei yelled.  
"No, it was Hilde's. She's the only one brave enough to take us out again after what happened the last time," Trowa told him.  
"Figures, I knew she could be funny in the head at times..." Duo said as he leaned back with his arms craddling his head.   
"But that's alright, I guess they haven't had enough, well, we can finish the job tonight with a few-" Duo started to say.  
"Duo, I Don't think that is a wise decision.." Quatre said.  
"So you're saying that we should be polite and nice and crap? Hello! We aren't as good and nice as you! Did you forget that?"   
"Yeah, I don't think the flares in the cake was enough for them. I told you we should put 10 more in but nooo," Heero said to Duo.  
"If we put in any more, Relena's face would have been blown up!" Duo said back at Heero.  
"So.." Heero said, pretending not to care.  
"Heero, EVERYONE knows you like her," Trowa said.   
"You BASTARD! How did you find that out?!" Heero yelled in outrage.   
"You're not the only one who knows where your "Secert Soldier Log" is.." Trowa told him. Heero glared at him. Duo laughed out loud and smiled.   
"Yeah, we "accidently" ran across it when we did our cleaning! Remember, 'I've (both speak together) ALWAYS adored my dear sweet Relena! I love it when she smiles at me. It's a special smile that she has just for me-'"   
"DIE!!!!!!!!" Heero screamed. Heero headed over to the two of them, but Quatre held him back, giving him a very stern face (see, he can get REALLY cheesed off too!).  
"Aw, let them fight, it'll be nice to see Duo and Trowa kick his a-" Heero picked up Wufei's white Siamese cat that he had gotten from an old friend just a month ago.   
"PUT HER DOWN!" Wufei threatened as he rushed over, grabbing his cat. He petted it then, glared at Heero.   
"Next time you won't be so lucky! I'm teaching Meiran self defense!" Wufei said.  
"Hey, it's Kung Fu Kitty!" Duo clawed in thin air, and meowed. Meiran glared at him and hissed, then jumped out of Wufei's arms heading right for the-  
"AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! OWWWWWWWW OW OW OWWWW!"   
....braid. Duo went in circls trying to get the cat off, but nothing worked. Wufei watched with glee and cheered his cat on. When Trowa thought Duo had enough torture, he whistled, making Meiran let go and walk over to Trowa purring and licking him all over. Duo ran to the bathroom to examed the damage.  
"THAT DAMN CAT!" Duo yelled. Meiran coughed out some brown hair balls. Quatre crigged, and Wufei rejoiced. Heero shook his head.   
"What did you teach that cat?" Heero asked, knowing that no NORMAL kitty could have done such a thing.   
"Well.. I had a little help from Trowa-" Wufei started to answer.  
"I SWEAR that cat won't live to see the light of day the next time that happens!" Duo said who was wearing his famous black hat, with his braid tucked in it. Heero snorted.  
"Nice hair.."   
"Look who's talking.." Duo replied.   
"Well, I'm sorry to breakup this happy moment, but we have to be headed over to Fridays, or "they'll" tie us up and take us there anyway," Trowa said walking to the door with the white cat following after him.   
"Watch out Trowa, I think it's mating season for Meiran, if ya know what I mean.." Trowa gave him the look and quickly came back with a comeback.  
"Yeah, same thing with you and the neighbor's 'male dog'" Trowa winked at Duo. He sneered back at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I bet they chickened out," Dorothy said as she sipped her water.   
"No, they'd never chicken out on anything," Sally said.   
"Not even on a babysitting job..." The five giggled.   
-From outside-   
"They make me sick.." Wufei said, looking through the window. The five hid behind some bushes.   
"You guys! This is stupid and wrong! Besides, my pants are getting grass stains.."   
(all four) "SHHHHH!" Quatre stood up and tapped on the window that the five girls were by. Knowing it was too late to make a quick get away, the acted along, waving at them. The girls motioned them to come in. As soon as they had turned away they glared at Quatre. Quatre gave them the cute look that no one can resist. They walked in and to the table and sat down.   
"Hey, Duo.. why do you have your hat on? Where's your braid?" Hilde asked him.  
"It's in there.." Hilde's eyes widden in surprise. She was about to ask how, but she changed her mind.   
"Ahem, excuse me but I have to freshing up in the bathroom," Hilde brushed back a piece of hair, which was a signal to the other four girls to meet in the bathroom. The four also excused themselves. When they were out of hearing, Duo spoke.  
"Shesh, that's just sick, who knows what's goin on in there!" Duo said as he was looking at the menu.  
"I think it's a little fishy... too fishy.." Quatre said.  
-In the little girl's bathroom-  
The five are huddled in the handicap stall.   
"Okay, this isn't going as I planned.. Duo's wearing a hat.." Hilde said.   
"What are going to do now?" Catherine asked.   
"We're keeping the same plan, but we'll change it a little," Hilde replied. An elderly woman stared at the stall as she washed her hands.   
"I guess we'll just go for the hat, and then it will work out fine-"   
"But how?"  
"I'm coming to that,"   
"Oh they can put them on some how.."  
"You know what I think we should do.."  
"What?"  
"Get out of this stall, I think someone forgot to flush.."  
"eewww,"  
"Sick,"  
"Gross,"  
"..my, what an interesting color.."  
"Good idea!" They walked out of the stall, freaking out the little old lady.  
-Out of the little girl's room-  
The girls returned to their seats.   
"That took awhile.." Trowa said looking at Catherine.  
"Yeah did you get your foot stuck in the potty or somethin?" Duo asked.   
"Sorry Duo, but that's lady'd business, silly!" Relena said. Heero looked at Relena, and she smiled at him. Duo and Trowa coughed and moved around in their seats.  
"Do you two have to go or something?" Sally asked.  
"Oh, no" Trowa said.  
"Now way," Duo said.  
"Nope," Trowa answered, a little too quickly.  
"What gave you that idea?" Duo asked. Sally shook her head and looked back in the menu. The waiter walked over to their table. They ordered, and handed him their menus.   
"Oh and one more thing.. these five gentleman are here for their birthday!" Hidle said. She winked at the waiter who winked back..  
"Oh shit.." Duo muttered.   
AN: Bwhahahaha! Hehehehe! Sorry, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then you'll just have to wait, sorry! Please Review! 


	2. The number one reason the gundam boys sh...

Chapter Two  
"BALLOONS??" Heero said in surprised as the waiter, followed by a few more walked over with what seemed to be hundreds of red and white balloons. Trowa spitted out his water on the table and coughed up a storm. Duo covered his head with his arms and warned them not to even think about it! Quatre who hadn't done anything (and had never been to Fridays) looked puzzled as the waiters tied the balloons on each strand of his bangs. Wufei who was laughing at the four, did not notice the ten balloons tied to his pony tail, which was standing straight up.   
"DON'T EVEN TOUCH THE HAIR... get back!" Trowa screamed. The five girls couldn't stop but burst out in to uncontrolable laughter. Once all the balloons, were either popped by the five, or in their hair, that waiters walked off laughing like crazy as well. Duo pulled his hat down tighter, which had started to float. He muttered a few words that can't be said in a PG rated fic. Then the most unthinkable thing happened. Trowa untied the balloon string to a white balloon. He untied the knot in the balloon and breathed in some hellium.   
"Hey Catherine how ya doing tonight?" Trowa asked in a tiny voice. Quatre sighed and put his head on the table, as the other three followed Trowa.   
"Hey Relena, I'm gonna kill your bother! hahahahahahaha!" Heero said (also with a higher tone than normal) to Relena with a girn that went across his face. Relena stared at Heero who continued to laugh like a squirrel.   
"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in nut shell!" Duo, again with a high pitched voice, said to Hilde. She knew the plan was heading back for her!   
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed in a VERY high pitched voice. The three laughed at him is the same funny voices. Yes, even Trowa.  
"Why me?" Quatre asked himself as he shook his head. The four hellium high guys started to quote Monty Pathon and the Holy Grail and yelled 'Ni' at each other. Duo jumped up on the table.  
"I am the black knight! I am invincible!!!" he yelled. Duo put a water glass on his head, and picked up his knife and used it as a sword. He jumped off the table and ran for the little boy's room.   
"Come back here you yellow bastard! I'll bite off your legs!" Heero said going after him. Trowa and Wufei put napkins on their head and started to chant, and they too followed Heero and Duo. Quatre lifted his head to see the five girls glaring at him.   
"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Quatre told them just before he had gotten up to also go to the little boy's room.   
-In little Boy's room-   
The five huddled in the corner and discussed their palns, getting strange looks from a few people.   
"That was great Trowa, remind me to excuss you from cooking for two months," Heero said in his normal voice.   
"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Duo asked.  
"Anyone have an idea?" Heero asked.   
"I've got-" Trowa coughed, he still had his funny voice.   
"I've got an idea, Duo can tell them a few annoying jokes like the one about the turtle and the snails. They hate that one," Trowa said in his regular speaking voice.   
"Well thanks Trowa, how bout instead we just stare at them the whole time with out saying anything?" Duo replied. Trowa looked at him like he had just said. Duo turned away in fear.   
"YOU GUYS!" Quatre yelled, scaring a few guys taking a wiz. Quatre glared at all of them, even Trowa.   
"ALL I WANTED WAS FOR EVERYONE TO GET ALONG, AND NOT TRY TO GET BACK AT ONE ANOTHER... WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT?" Quatre said angeryliy. Trowa put his head along with Heero and Duo. Wufei paused staring at Quatre.  
"You're not the boss me!" Wufei yelled. Quatre tightened his fist and went straight for the kill.   
"OH MY GOD! I'M SOOO SORRY WUFEI! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN T-" Quatre started to say, but couldn't finish for Wufei had jumped on him choking him. Quatre, not wanting to fight, had no choice but to pull Wufei's ponytail.  
"AIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wufei screamed jumping up and down. By this time all of the people in the bathroom had ran out, followed by Heero, Duo and Trowa as well.   
"You cowards!" Wufei yelled at them. Quatre started to get away, but was pulled back by Wufei. Quatre kicked him in the head, and was punched in the shoulder by Wufei.   
  
"Um.. where's Quatre and Wufei?" Dorothy asked. The three looked at each other.  
"Who are they?" Duo asked. The girls stared at him.   
"I have no clue.." Heero said to them.  
"But I think Trowa does," Heero said. Trowa looked at him.   
"Well.. um.. they are having some trouble in the bathroom... That didn't sound right," Trowa said.   
"WHAT!! THAT'S JUST SICK!!" Dorothy yelled. She got up and walked over to the little boy's room and opened the door, and saw poor Quatre with a black eye.   
"WUFEI!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!" Dorothy screamed.   
"He started it!" Wufei yelled back at her.   
"YOU'RE LIEING! QUATRE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! HOW COULD YOU BLAME IT ON INNOCENT QUATRE?!" Dorothy yelled again, she walk over to help Quatre up.   
"Um, actually I was the one who-" Quatre answered, but was cut off by Heero, Duo, and Trowa coming in.   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOROTHY!" Duo yelled. Several men screamed from inside their stalls, and told her to get out and never come back.   
"F--- you Duo! Now Quatre, what were you saying?" Dorothy asked him sweetly.  
"Never mind," Quatre said.   
-Out of little boy's room-  
The five pilots sat down in their chairs and heard a *splat* when their bottoms hit the seats. The five girls giggled at first, as the five boys had questional looks on their faces. Heero was the first to see what was on his pants. He gasped and they girls grew louder with laughter. The rest looked at their pants too. They had mustard stains on their asses!   
  
A/N: Thnks for reading! There is yet more to come..   
Review if there's an error.. hehe now I'll get thousands of reveiws!  
odigjod oops.. 


End file.
